We will attempt to isolate synaptic membrane domains from the CSN and PNS of a variety of species using affinity based methods. Our approach is to use solid phase polymeric supports with covalently attached affinity ligands to either modify the density of synaptic membranes or their partitioning between several phases. Various ligands to be tested include lectins, myosin, antiactin antibodies and neurotransmitter receptor probes. Isolated membranes will be studied biochemically for the presence of neurotransmitter receptors, enzymes, glycoproteins, etc., as well as morphologically with EM histochemical techniques to visualize the neurotransmitter receptors.